


Wait For Me To Come Home

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Recovery, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Chris and Sebastian go home from hospital to finish healing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Ria for the pre-posting read through. More extensive notes in part one.

They both get sprung from hospital that afternoon. Peter and Chris's parents both try to insist that they go home with them, but Chris and Sebastian are very much in agreement that they want to get back to normality as soon as possible. 

When they walk through the door of Chris's apartment, however, Chris sees Sebastian freeze up. 

"Hey," he says softly, and Sebastian turns to him, tears in his eyes. 

"I can't believe you got hurt because of me. I can't believe he was here, in our _home_ , oh my god..."

"Hey, shhh," Chris says, striding up to him and wrapping him in a hug. "This isn't your fault. This has never been your fault, okay? He's evil, and that's on him, but you didn't know it was him at the door."

"But I should have!" Sebastian tries to pull away, but Chris holds on, until all the fight goes out of Sebastian and he rests limply against Chris. "I should've known it wasn't your voice," he adds, his voice quiet now. 

"I don't blame you for any of this. What was done was done _to you_ , not by you. And we're going to see that sonofabitch put away for a long time, okay?"

"Okay," Sebastian sniffles. Chris lets him go and leads him through to the living room. 

"Now, frankly, I'm exhausted, so what do you say to cheesy pasta and then bed?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sebastian replies, scrubbing at his wet face with his hands. 

"Awesome. And my dad has given me the rest of the week off as 'recovery time' so we get to spend a whole week together, just us, if you want to."

"I want to." Sebastian gives him a half smile, which is close enough for now, as far as Chris is concerned. 

They eat their pasta and head through to bed. The room is just the way they'd left it, and Chris can barely believe so much has happened in the last few days. He strips down and lays on the bed before opening his arms, and he very quickly has an armful of naked Sebastian. While this would normally make his cock stand up and take interest, he's so tired that all it manages is a valiant twitch. 

Sebastian lays down with his head on Chris's shoulder, and his arm across Chris's stomach. Chris leans over and switches off the lamp, then tilts Sebastian's head up to give him a long, slow kiss. 

They say their goodnights, and Chris soon falls into a deep slumber, not even wakening when his phone buzzes. 

When he wakes the next morning and sees he has a missed call from his mom, he feels slightly guilty, hoping that she wasn't too worried. Sebastian is still sleeping, so Chris disentangles himself from Sebastian's arms and pads through to the kitchen, calling his mom as he goes. 

"Where have you been?" his mother asks as soon as she picks up the phone. 

"Mom, calm down. We had something to eat then went straight to sleep. I didn't hear you calling because I was sleeping."

"Oh. Sorry. It's just with everything that happened..."

"I know, mom. It's okay. But we're both fine. We're just gonna take it easy for a few days. I think the police want to come see us again now we're out of hospital, but aside from that nothing strenuous."

"Okay. And that awful man is definitely locked up?"

"Yeah. The cops told me that because of his history and because he poses such a danger to us he won't make bail, so we're safe."

"Okay. Well, check in later, all right?"

"I will, mom, I promise. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

They say their goodbyes then Chris ends the call, fixing himself a drink of water. He's on the way back to the bedroom when he bumps into Sebastian, who grabs his arms, looking panicked. 

"Where were you?"

"I went through to the kitchen to call my mom and get some water." Chris looks at Sebastian, who seems completely agitated. "Are you okay?"

"I just. I woke up and you weren't there so I didn't know what had happened," Sebastian babbles, and fuck, Chris should have thought of that. 

"Hey, I'm okay. I'm here. Come on, we're going back to bed." Chris leads him through to the bedroom and they climb back into bed together. Chris sits his water on the bedside cabinet and wraps his arms around Sebastian, who is shaking a little. 

"I hate feeling like this," Sebastian chokes out, and Chris kisses the top of his head. 

"I know, baby. But it'll pass and everything will be okay."

"I want you to fuck me hard and rough," Sebastian says suddenly, moving so he's facing Chris. "I want to really feel you. Please, Chris."

But Chris shakes his head. "I think that's a bad idea. For one thing, we're both still recovering, and for another, I don't want to hurt you. Maybe tomorrow I'll fuck you, and I'll fuck you hard, but I'm not going to be rough with you. Not right now. Right now I think we both need care more than anything else."

Sebastian looks mutinous for a moment, then resigned. "Okay. But I need something right now, anything, please."

Chris nods, and reaches down to grasp Sebastian's cock. He's surprised to feel that Sebastian is already half hard, and he can feel his own cock start to fill. He moves so they're lying facing each other and wraps his hand around both of them, stroking them both with a firm grip. 

Sebastian leans in to kiss him, hard, and Chris responds, his tongue tangling with Sebastian's. His hand is still working them both and it's a little too dry, a little too much friction but it's just what they both need. Their kiss becomes sloppier as they moan into each other's mouths and Chris is getting close. He thinks Sebastian is too and starts to twist his fist underneath the head of their cocks, and that's all he needs and suddenly he's coming all over Sebastian and himself. He milks himself dry and is just starting to get a little oversensitive when Sebastian gasps out, "Fuck, Chris, coming," and Chris feels his come splash on his fist. 

They lay there for a long while, kissing each other gently, until Sebastian pulls back and laughs. 

"Yeah, I really needed that," he says, stretching lazily and rubbing his hand through the streaks of come painting his stomach. "But now I'm all messy."

"How about I run us a bath?" Chris asks, and Sebastian smiles. 

"That sounds great. You gonna scrub my back?" he teases, and Chris laughs. 

"I could be persuaded."

***

Their time in the bath is fun and quite silly, and by the time they get out Chris is pretty sure both of them are feeling better. They get dressed and Chris makes them omelettes for breakfast, along with strong coffee out the coffee machine. They sit next to each other at the table to eat, and Chris hooks an foot around Sebastian's ankle, happiness flaring in his chest at the smile he gets for that. 

They're just putting their plates in the dishwasher when the buzzer sounds. Sebastian looks up at Chris, his expression panicked, and Chris motions for him to get behind him as he approaches the intercom. 

"Hello?" 

"Mr Evans? This is the police. We've come to talk to you and Mr Stan about the incident two evenings ago."

"Come on up," Chris says, pressing the button to unlock the downstairs door. When the knock comes at his apartment door, however, he doesn't open it immediately. He checks through the spyhole first and, after seeing the same officers who interviewed him in hospital, opens the door. 

The officers shake hands with both of them, then Chris leads them all through to the living room. He and Sebastian sit together on the sofa, while the cops sit on the armchairs. 

They ask a lot of the same questions again, but then their questions become more in depth. Chris knows they're just trying to get as much information as possible but he can see that Sebastian is becoming visibly upset, and he's not feeling too great about it himself. 

"Are we nearly done? I'm not sure there's anything else we can tell you," Chris says when the cops pause to write something down. 

"We're nearly done," one of them, who had introduced himself as Officer Kaplinski, says, his expression reassuring. "We just want to know if there's anything else you can remember. We're pretty certain we've got enough to put him away for a long time, but we're still not sure how he found you."

"Oh!" Sebastian sounds surprised. "He told me that - after he'd knocked Chris out. He told me it was a girl called Sandra Dennings in New York who apparently had never believed that he abused me and just told him where I was when she asked. I'm so sorry, I thought I'd told you that part."

"Don't worry, Mr Stan, I know you've had a lot more important events on your mind. But that will be very useful. Well," he continues, looking at the other cop, who nods, "I think we're pretty much done here. If you think of anything else then let us know, but otherwise you'll be told when the first court date is."

"Thank you," Chris says sincerely, and they all shake hands. Chris lets the cops out the door and goes back into the living room, sitting down beside Sebastian who has his head in his hands. 

"Is this ever going to get easier?" He sounds exhausted, and Chris puts his arm around him, drawing him in close. 

"It will, I promise," he replies, hoping he's not lying. 

Sebastian turns and leans up to kiss him, and Chris loses himself in the kiss. He can feel himself hardening and moans into Sebastian's mouth, turning into a muffled curse when Sebastian moves to massage his cock through his jeans. 

"God, fuck, Sebastian, want to ride you," he groans, and Sebastian nods. 

"Fuck yes, Chris, want to fuck you, want to see you riding my cock like you fucking love it."

"I _do_ fucking love it," Chris laughs, and they move towards the bedroom, stripping off on the way. By the time they reach the bed they're both naked and Chris climbs on the bed on his hands and knees, pushing his ass in the air. Sebastian gets out the lube and a condom, and starts teasing his hole with slick fingers. 

When Sebastian pushes the first finger inside him, Chris is begging and whining into the pillow beneath his head. He pushes his ass back, trying to get more, god, anything, but Sebastian quietens him with a kiss to the base of his back. 

"It's okay, baby," he says gently. "I've got you."

And he does, Chris knows he does, because then he adds a second finger and it feels so fucking good. Sebastian leans down to mouth at Chris's balls as he works him open, and Chris is torn between pushing his ass into Sebastian's face and humping the mattress. 

By the time Sebastian adds a third finger Chris is desperate for more, but Sebastian takes his time. But then finally - _finally_ \- he's rolling on the condom and slicking up his cock. Sebastian moves so he's lying on his back and Chris shifts to straddle him, holding his cock steady before sinking down. He loves this position - it always feels like the person fucking him is in even deeper than usual, plus he can control the pace. 

When his hips meet Sebastian's, he pauses, giving himself time to adjust. He looks down at Sebastian, who is watching him with heavy lidded eyes. Chris smiles down at him and rests his palms on Sebastian's chest before starting to move. He moves slowly at first, letting Sebastian's cock really open him up, but then it hits that spot inside him and he gasps, speeding up. Sebastian grabs his hips and starts thrusting up as he moves and it's perfect, and Chris can't get enough. 

He moves a hand over to hold Sebastian's dogtags as he lifts himself up and drops back down on Sebastian's cock, moaning as he does so. Then Sebastian's hand is on his cock, stroking with perfect pressure, and Chris comes, his whole body shaking as his cock pulses all over Sebastian's chest and stomach. He holds himself up somehow, as Sebastian thrusts into him and groans as he comes. 

Chris lifts himself gently off Sebastian's cock and flops to one side, breathing heavily as Sebastian disposes of the condom before climbing back into bed and cuddling up to Chris. 

"Fuck, that was amazing," Chris says at length. 

"Yeah," Sebastian intones quietly. "Pretty much exactly what I needed." He kisses the top of Chris's head, and Chris smiles into Sebastian's chest. 

"What do you say we clean up and then have a _Friends_ marathon for the rest of the day?"

Sebastian bursts into delighted laughter. "I bet you have the entire boxset."

"Damn straight I do."

"Let's do it."

They spend the rest of the day in bed watching their boxset, pausing only a few times for food and once so Chris can call his mom. Before they know it, it's dark outside, so they switch off the TV and curl up together. Sebastian falls asleep first, and Chris watches him for a while, a smile on his face. What had happened over the past few days didn't really matter; as long as they have each other, Chris believes that everything will be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more fic in this series, and then it will be finished. I'm working on it now so it should be up in the next couple of days.


End file.
